A Girl's Wonderland
by BlackIrisZero
Summary: After years of saving the world from tyranny and darkness, the El Search Party was given with a chance at a little R&R. It was a simple vacation to a white sandy beach - who would have though it would turn into something so wonderful. Yuri. Lemon
1. The Trip

_A/N: Just so we are clear on a few things. This is a Yuri story (i.e Girl-on-Girl action) which will include lemons later on so everyone under-aged should probably stop reading this right now. Still here? Cool._

_Important Note: I don't claim credit for this story. It was created, written and planned by my good friend ZeroEX (His IGN on forums and in-game). With his approval, I decided to rewrite this story and -cough- improve the scenes. So, happy reading all. _

* * *

_~|Chapter 1|~_

_~The Trip~_

* * *

The afternoon sunlight shone through the window slightly disturbing a more than lazy Elsword who napped on the sofa. Eve was being made into one of Aisha's hair test subjects in her room, along with Oberon and Ophelia. Rena hummed to herself happily as prepared everyone's lunch in the kitchen. Chung and Raven were outside lying on the grassy field, chatting the day away (More like Chung went on and on about knights and honor while Raven hummed his responses).

It was an ordinarily lazy afternoon at their Safe house. (The location is a secret for now.)

After Rena was finished preparing an assortment of different foods - salads, steaks, and mashed potatoes- she called on Elsword to help her prepare the table.

"Elswooord~ Can you please help me set up the table?" Rena's happy mood was ever present as she sang. Since it was her turn to cook, she decided on wearing a yellow tank top and a matching yellow skirt with an apron with "1# Archer!" on the front.

It was only when her sweet voice reached the fiery red hair's ear did he wake up.

Elsword yawned loudly, scratching the back of his as he got up. "Fine, since I have nothing else to do..." Elsword mumbled. Since there were no plans for the day, he decided to go with a simple red shirt and black jeans.

Surprising even himself, he set up the table at such a quick pace that even Raven would be impressed. He did what any regular person would do; he set the plates, and folded the forks and knives with napkins. He yawned after finishing, muttering 'Done' as he sat down in the middle left of the table.

"Oh wow! Nice job Elsword!" Said Rena with hearts attached to her words. Now it was Rena's turn. With blinding speed, she spread the feast across the table.

"Are you trying to show me up?" Elsword yawned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rena giggled, covering her mouth. "Alright everyone! Lunch is ready!"

Aisha was the first one to practically burst into the dining room, picking the seat across from Elsword.

"I'm soooo hungry! I honestly feel like I could eat an elephant if I tried hard enough!" Aisha half-groaned half-smiled as she plopped down on her chair. Elsword looked up from his down position noticing that she was wearing a simple purple shirt with a frilly sleeveless white jacket along with a white skirt.

Wasn't she hot in that?

"Do you _want_ to get as _fat_ as an Ancient Phoru?" Elsword remarked in a lazy tone.

"Shut up, Eldork!" Aisha glared. "I don't want to hear that from the guy who eats like a bottomless pit day in and day out!"

Elsword didn't bother responding. He was too tired.

The fabulous queen Eve gracefully strode into the dining room, naturally followed by Oberon and Ophelia. Today she thought she'd wear her all too famous tiara with a simple frilly white and pink dress that reached her lower thigh.

Oberon walked away of her, reaching and pulling out a seat for his Nasod queen right next to the bubbly purple mage. Ophelia slowly took her Empress' hand and allowed her to sit down before she returned to the back of Eve's sit waiting for further orders.

"Thank you Oberon, Ophelia." Eve calmly thanked her assistants – they responded with a bow.

Raven reluctantly decided to join the gang for lunch, followed by Chung who rushed passed the dark haired avenger, much like Aisha. He beside Elsword, his smile not once disappearing from his face.

"Amazing! Mashed potatoes! My favorite!" Chung's happy expression was contagious. Even the brooder was tempted to crack a smile at Chung's excitement. Chung's long hair fluttered to his sides, occasionally brushing against his sleeveless white shirt and tight blue shorts.

Raven slipped next to Elsword, without a word. He didn't come to talk. He was rather enjoying his peaceful afternoon. He just wanted to eat and left. He noticed that his grey shirt and black pants were a bit ruffled and green. Probably from the grass.

"Alright, since everyone is here, dig in~" Rena smiled.

Before they could all dig into the bountiful feast that laid before them, there was a loud knocking at the front door. In that instant, everyone in the room sighed loudly. They all looked at each other for a moment before they picked Aisha to answer the door with their eyes.

Aisha sighed, groggily making her way to the door. "Who is it?"

She was a bit surprised about who she found at the door. "Oh! Ariel!"

"Hi everyone~!" Ariel smiled brightly, with a heart next to her as she waved. As she entered, everyone noticed that she was wearing her usual Cobo uniform. "I got a special message for all of you~."

Elsword made an even louder sigh as his face met with the table. "Let me guess. It's a mission. Not just any mission mind you. A super-urgent mission, in which, we have to save a village being attacked by a dark dragon of immense power and strength, right?"

"Oh~ Good guess Elsword! I'm sorry to disappoint but it's nothing urgent or anything like that."

"Then what is it?" Raven spoke with his usual cold tone.

"Well~ Since you guys have been super helpful to the company and our cause over the last few years~ We, of the Cobo company, have decided to let you go on a trip~! All expenses are on us of course."

"Oh. My. God! A trip? Just for us? Yaaaaaay!" Unable to control herself, Aisha grabbed Ariel's hand and began hopping up and down.

"Oh my! A trip!" Rena smiled sweetly. Just imagining it made her already great day all that more joyful. Wasn't she a happy elf?

"Hm. Humans seen to get excited over this kind of activity." Eve paused, processing what made everyone so excited. "It might be a good idea for me to analyze normal human behavior in a situation such as this one." Eve casually sipped a cup of tea that Ophelia made for her.

"Really? Finally! Some rest and relaxation-" Elsword noticed that Aisha was looking at him smugly. "I mean, oh, a trip. I guess we could use some R & R but its not like we really need it anyway." He turned away, hoping that Aisha didn't get a hold of the hot blush that spread across his face.

"It's honestly been a while since I've put down my sword. I suppose I could come along. I haven't a good trip in some time." Everyone turned to Raven with surprise spread across their faces. "What?"

"No. I didn't think you had it in you to talk for that long." Rena chuckled. Raven made a small grunt as he focused on his plate in front of him.

"All right then~!" Ariel held out small coupon sized paper towards the El Search Party. "These are your tickets. They are for the sole purpose of the V.I.P Cobo Bus that will get you to Velmond's Luxury Beach and Resort. And that's not all~"

"I pulled a few stings and managed to reserve the entire estate just for your guys~ You literally have the beach house and the beach all to yourselves!"

Despite the fact that they were in a secluded area, the people from the surrounding villages heard a random outburst of excited screaming and cheering coming from inside the forest.

"But what about you? I mean you've been with us all this time." Aisha interrupted the cheering for a short moment.

"Yeah, you should come along." Elsword added.

"What? I couldn't-"

"We insist." Rena jumped in.

"Oh boy. Fine, I'll talk to my boss and see if I can be your assistant or helper for the trip. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!"

Chung, who was busy stuffing his face, paused for a minute turning to his friends. "…did I miss something important?"

* * *

As the morning light shone through, every single member of the El Search Party was ready and rearing to leave for the beach. After 4 years of fighting evil dictators, giant robots, killer monsters and dark armies they never once had the chance to actually have fun like kids their age should. It was about time they acted their age and had some fun and relaxation.

Although, most of them weren't too relaxed at the moment. They couldn't get a wink of sleep at all during the night. They were too excited.

That very morning the El Party rushed to the nearest town to purchase all the necessary goods and items for their vacation. Since the beach umbrellas, chairs, and beach balls were already provided, the boys mainly bought swim trunks, sun glasses, extra clothes and a few other _special_ items. Similarly the girls bought swimsuits, tanning oils and sun glasses.

Rena knew well about everyone's eating habits (especially Elsword and Aisha's) and thought ahead. She bought extra groceries, snacks and drinks just in case everyone got peckish if everyone got hungry if there wasn't enough food.

"Will that be all, Mam?" The clerk asked the cheery elf.

"Mmm," Rena searched the store one final time before she left. In that moment, two brands of cherry red drinks claimed her attention. "Oh, what are those?"

"Those two drinks are fairly new. I haven't had the chance to taste test any of them yet." The clerk walked up to the bottles. "One is Cherry Red Sparkle water and the other is…I'm not too sure."

"Rena if you don't hurry up we're going to leave you behind!" Aisha's voice squeaked.

"Ok~ I'll be right there." Rena replied almost immediately. "Just throw it in. It's better to have too much than too little."

The clerk smiled a bit and charged the elf. And with that she was off.

"Sorry I'm late everyone~ Just getting a few last things."

When she got to the destination point, she noticed that everyone was already dressed up for the beach. _It wasn't just me then._

"Took you long enough." The first thing Rena noticed about Elsword's outfit was his sporty sunglasses. He wore a strapping red tank top, with a short crimson cap, straw sandals and short swim-trunks with small Phoru faces on it.

"Yeah, what were you buying anyway?" Aisha kept her hair up with twin ponytails spreading out at each side (_Like Void Princess's hair_). She had a pair of goggles strapped around her neck with the fuchsia dress she had on since morning along with coral bracelets and sandals. Her swimsuit was probably under it. _(Not going for details here, it's a surprise, along with Rena and Eve~)_

"Sorry, sorry. I was just buying some snacks and stuff." Her loose hair fell to her hips with her usual Grand Archer hairclips attached to the sides. Rena was very aware that her chest was practically bursting out of her green tank top but she didn't have time to change back into her casual wear in time! To make matters worse her shorts barely covered her thighs.

She had the added stress of everyone's eyes following her wherever she went for the entire day. _Bah! These breasts! Grow smaller why don't you!_ (_Don't you dare_.)

"It's fine. The bus won't be here for another 10 minutes in the least." Eve had her full white dress again with a large beach hat, without any shoes nor any sandals. Close behind her were her trusty companions, Oberon and Ophelia, who were carrying her bags and personalized beach set and umbrella.

"10 minutes in this blazing hell sounds like torture." Raven tipped his beach hat forward in an attempt to escape the heat. Unlike everyone else, he didn't need anything fancy. He lugged his backpack over his shoulder, looking to his white shirt and black shorts for any dirt or ice-cream that he had been eating earlier. Simple, but he still looked cool.

"I feel fine though." The blue paladin licked his blueberry ice-cream cone cheerily, trying his best to keep it off his sky blue tank top and shorts. He didn't see why Raven was feeling so hot. Even without the ice-cream he felt fine. Or was that just his fire-resist passive?

The girls collectively turned their heads to face the blue knight for a moment before they looked to each other.

"…I don't know why but I feel like I lost...and there wasn't even a competition!" Aisha sighed, feeling a strange sense of defeat for one reason or another.

"Agreed." Eve spoke in her monotone fashion.

"Haha." Rena chuckled nervously.

"Hm?" Chung wondered why the girls were looking at him so strangely but passed it off as nothing as he enjoyed his cone. He would go on through his life without understand why the girls were so envious of him. He was oblivious to the fact that his feminine body was a dangerous weapon.

* * *

Within minutes a waving girl wearing the Cobo uniform entered their vision. It was Ariel.

"Hey guys~ Hope you didn't wait too long." Ariel smiled as she turned to introduce a rather large bus that was heading for them.

It was a large golden bus with unique designs of trees, a house and a woman with pink hair on the side. As if the bus wasn't fancy enough, the interior design looked like it was crafted for royalty! The party could have sworn the seats were made out of velvet. They were so plush and comfortable. There were even refreshments and snacks for the gang to enjoy.

Excited, everyone immediately took their seats and were ready to go.

"Are you guys ready for some fun in the sun?" Ariel brought her hand to the air as if cheering. Everyone joined in –except Raven.

"I talked to my boss and she agreed to letting me go with you guys. I mean, I really needed a vacation from that hell hold- I mean, exciting job of mine." She smiled sweetly, hoping that no one heard that little slip up.

"My name is Ariel and I'll be your assistance at the beach house. Please take care of me!" She bowed.

They were all pumped and ready. There were no monsters, no people to save and no village to worry about. This was going to be the time of their lives.

"This is going to be a long trip." Raven sighed, noticing how excited everyone was.

"Tell me about it." Elsword agreed.

"…I don't want to hear that from you…"

"What?"

Elsword was strapped from head to toe in beach gear.


	2. Double Trouble

_A/N: Again, this is a Lemon Yuri Story. You have been warned._

* * *

~|Chapter-2|~

~| Double Trouble | ~

* * *

Only after a few hours did the gang's previous excitement die down. Finally Raven had some peace and quiet, but it wouldn't last for very long. The beach was close in site. Even he had to admit that the view alone was worth the 5 hour trip. It was a beautiful sight from where they stood. The warm sunlight kissed their skin while the soothing sounds of the crashing waves somewhat calmed them down. Even the pure white beach stirred something similar to 'peaceful' in their heads.

"Aah~ Such a gentle wind~" Rena sighed calmly while she enjoyed the gentle brush of the wind on her face and through her hair.

"This view is quite magnificent. This 'warmth' within me must be how humans feel when looking at something as beautiful as this." The Empress commented. Oberon and Ophelia nodded, both carrying her bags and other stuff.

"I can't wait to relax under that warm sun." Aisha stretched, already excited to go lay down in the white sand.

"Enough with the view already; look at those sick waves right there!" The red knight ignored the scenery, pointing to the waves.

"Don't get too excited Elsword, you might end up hurting yourself if you rush into the ocean." Chung's worried expression grew as he imagined the number of reckless things Elsword was going to do.

Raven stood in silence, much like Rena, just enjoying the gentle wind and soft waves. He closed his eyes for a moment with a warm smile growing on his face. He was at peace. It was like he finally let go of all the baggage he carried all these years.

"This is what I needed..." Raven thought to himself, nodding happily.

From the Bus stop, they could see a large mansion off in the distance. Aisha was the first to ask, "Is that a neighboring mansion?"

"No that's the beach house." Ariel corrected.

"EHHHH?" was everyone's reaction.

The 'Beach House' on first glance was a wooden three story _mansion_ with the Cobo insignia etched on the roof and other various areas of the house.

The interior didn't fail to surprise the group either. It was amazingly well furnished. A huge living area with a large flat screen T.V, a home entertainment system, a small fire place in the corner of the room with chairs surrounding it. There was even a tiny mini fridge in the corner of the room. The kitchen was another sight for sore eyes. Similar in size with the living room, adorned with an elegant table in the center of the room along with comfortable looking chairs with cushions.

Clung practically flew to the refrigerator which was absolutely filled with a plethora of different types of food and drinks. They could have lasted for months on the amount (for chung it would only be a few days). Raven plucked Chung away from the fridge before he could devour the entire thing when they weren't looking.

While Oberon and Ophelia sorted out their bags to their rooms, Rena called everyone to gather around the living room.

"Alright all, to commemorate our safe arrival and the start of our vacation I thought we could have a small toast. Non-alcoholic of course~"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Elsword agreed walking over to help the elf.

"Alrighty then~" Rena grabbed the twin cherry red drinks from her bag, giving one to Elsword to spread around with the boys.

Rena slipped the drink into each girl's glass, while Elsword did the same with the boys. "A toast to the El Search Party~"

"Cheers!" Everyone clanked their drinks together.

"And a toast to Ariel for giving us this opportunity~"

"Cheers!"

Everyone shortly emptied their drinks. It was then that Ariel remembered there was something that she had to attend to. "Sorry guys, I forgot that there was something I had to do. So if you'll excuse me for a bit, there are a few things I need to take care of before everyone can settle down. I'll be right back okay?"

"Alright. See you soon." Rena smiled. The Cobo worker mirrored Rena's smile and with that she left.

"Oberon, Ophelia, would you two be dears and take everyone's towels, seats and umbrellas and prepare their spots?" Oberon and Ophelia nodded, grabbing everyone's beach belongings and disappeared onto the beach. Ophelia prepared Rena's spot with a light green towel with feathery wings etched onto it along with her Yellow Umbrella. She didn't really need it since she planned to absorb nature's energies.

Oberon then prepared Aisha's spot with her purple towel with various petite Angkors etched on it. She thought she'd just relax under her bright purple umbrella until she'd take a short dip.

The boys brought matching colored towels, but they were nothing impressive since they only cared about the ocean. Though strangely, Chung brought a sky blue umbrella and towel with puppy paw imprints on them.

Oberon and Ophelia then proceeded to set their queen's beach stuffs with haste. Eve had a towel made for royalty with a 'sofa' for a beach seat, along with a customized umbrella that moved with the sun to block the light. Their queen deserved the absolute best to protect her sensitive skin.

The boys were kicked out of the house for the time being, since the girls needed to get changed. They made their way to their spots and patiently waited for the girls to get changed. After a few minutes, the girls came out of the house and settled on their spots, with their knick-knacks. Eve wore large sunglasses and with a book named 'Knowing Your Body'. She kept her white dress because she didn't plan on going into the water just yet.

When the petite mage walked out of the house, Elsword could have sworn that something was stuck in his throat. Her soft white delicate skin seemed to smooth and flawless. He felt his heart beating his chest when he noticed her long loosened hair flowing in the wind. Her white skin matched well with the frilly white bikini she wore that more than showed off her stunning thighs. Even with her small chest, compared to Rena, she seemed more alluring.

Her crystalline topaz eyes moved between the Empress and the small mage as she chatted idly with them. Her sun kissed yellow hair reflected the light giving her a gold hue as she walked. Her pale cream colored skin glowed under the radiance of the light. Her jade silk bikini hugged her assets, clenching onto her sexy curves like teeth. There was no surprise that her chest looked even larger than usual. She was no doubt a beauty that could make any man swoon for her.

Elsword and Raven stood absolutely still. They were quite literally stunned; their eyes wide open, their cheeks burning furiously. Chung was surprised about how good the girls looked as well, but his mind was currently on getting into the water as quickly as possible.

"Els~, Rav~ You guys okay?" Chung waved his hand in front of the two.

Elsword immediately came to his senses. "Huh…? Oh yeah...we're fine." As hard as he tried to hide it, he could get his red cheeks to go away. His ever-pounding heart didn't exactly help either. He never thought he'd see the day when Aisha could do that to him.

Raven coughed into his right hand, "Ahem. Yes...I'm fine." Raven turned away from the girls. He cursed under his breath for a short moment. He promised himself that he would never look at a woman with 'those eyes' ever again. But he was honestly surprised about how oblivious he was for not noticing the busty elf like that before.

"Hmm~?" Said elf noticed the boy's extreme actions.

"Are you guys okay? You're acting weird."

"Y-Yeah. Of course we are! What are you talking about?" Elsword didn't mean for it, but he spoke louder than he wanted.

"Anyway, Chung, Raven, the last one in the water is a stinkin' Phoru!" Elsword immediately made a dash to the beach shore, hoping he'd get his mind off the sights that appeared before him.

"Was he always that restless?" Chung asked.

Raven sighed loudly, "You have no idea..."

They looked to each other for a short moment, large grins appearing on their faces before they rocketed off close behind Elsword. Off in the distance the girls could hear the loud obnoxious noises the boys were making.

Oberon and Ophelia were next to their queen, overlooking her like the guardians they were. Being their queen, she knew and was well aware of her subject's feelings. She noticed that Oberon fidgeted from time to time while he watched the boys.

"Oberon, your anxiety levels have risen. Is there something bothering you?" Eve watched Oberon's face look down to his feet. "…I see. I don't mind. You may go with them."

Oberon pointed to himself, as if saying _'Me? Really?'_

Eve giggled shortly, "Yes, really."

Oberon clenched his fist and made a short fist pump before he rushed off to join the boys.

"Oh, Oberon wants to join too?" Elsword raised an eyebrow as a small smirk began to crawl up his cheek. "Hey Oberon, I bet I can beat you in a swimming race."

Oberon immediately crossed his arms, leaning his head back, as if saying _'Challenge Accepted'._

The two quickly went into their positions, and in a flash they were off! Eve was so glad that she made Oberon and Ophelia water proof. Otherwise she'd be having an El core-attack.

"Those 2 sure are alike…" Chung laughed nervously.

"You got that right..." Raven sighed.

Eve also knew that Ophelia had things she wanted to do, so she allowed to explore the area if she wished. Ophelia made a courteous nod and quietly wanderer around the beach still in close proximity to her queen. Just in case.

"It was nice of you to let them have fun, Eve." The elf smiled, basking under the sun's warm glow on her towel.

"Of course. They deserved it after all the work they did for us."

"Hmm...You know what?" The purple mage spoke up. "I haven't seen Ariel. I thought she would already be here."

"You're right. I hope everything's going well at her end."

"There's no need to be worried. Ariel will be here in approximately 3 seconds."

Before the girls could question Eve, "Hi girls!" Ariel appeared.

"Sorry I took so long, I had some paper work to send back to Cobo HQ." The girls were honestly surprised at her. They had no idea that the cheery Cobo worker could pull off the annoyed look she was giving off. "But I'm finally free and can enjoy the rest of the beach vacation with you guys."

"About time you got here." Aisha remarked.

"Did something happen?" The elf asked worriedly.

"Nothing really. Just that my boss can be really stubborn when she feels like it. Haha." Ariel tried to keep her face cheery but she was failing at it miserably.

"But Eve...How did you know Ariel was already here?" Aisha asked, trying to derail the heavy topic.

"Magic~" Eve kept her face as emotionless as ever as she waving her hands while wiggling her fingers through the air.

"Heat Sensor?"

"…perhaps." Eve leaned back to her chair to continue on with her reading.

"Aha." Rena chuckled "But wait, Ariel, you're still wearing your Cobo uniform. Don't you feel hot?"

"_It really is_. This is why I'm going to the beach house to change. I can't exactly leave my uniform on the sand. It's hard to clean these rags- wonderful clothes." Ariel could feel the cold sweat flow down her forehead.

"Oh, then do you mind if I come along? I want to explore the house a bit more." Despite asking, Aisha was already standing up ready to go.

"Of course." Ariel smiled, she didn't enjoy the thought of being all alone in that house.

The two chatted shortly as they walked to the beach house, leaving the two girls to their business. Rena returned to her laid down position and closed her eyes drifting off into a short nap. "It's time to relax~"

Eve continued silently reading her book while the boys were still having their swimming race. It was now Raven's turn to race against Oberon.

* * *

_|-At the Beach House-|_

The cheery Cobo employee, followed by the bright Elemental Master, entered the beach house taking in the glorious sight that was laid before them. It was a sight for sore eyes.

"Wow~ Just look at this place! It's huuuuuuuuuuge~" Aisha was surprised to say the least. Though Aisha was much older than she looked, still saw everything through a child's eyes. It was no wonder that she felt like a child who found a new toy.

"Isn't it wonderful? The Cobo Company really does know luxury after all." Ariel smiled. "Now, let's go upstairs and change."

Up on the 2nd floor, after their long walk through that extravagant and lengthy hall they eventually came to the bedrooms. All in all there were at least 12 bedrooms, more than enough for everyone. The boys occupied one side and the girls the other. There were even separate bathrooms.

For that, Aisha would be eternally grateful. She wouldn't have to fight Elsword to use the bathroom each and every time.

Ariel opened what Aisha thought was her room and turned on the lights. Aisha curiously followed the blonde. She wanted to know what the room looked like.

"This room sure is huge."

"Of course! Girl's need lots of space right? Or is that just me?" Ariel giggled.

"All right then, I'll just sit on the bed."

Ariel began to strip without hesitation. They were both girls after all. She began with her hat; tossing it as far away from her as possible. She sighed only for a moment before she reached for her lengthy pony tail, untying it slowly allowing her hair to fall loose.

Aisha loved how beautiful Ariel's orange-blonde-ish hair was. She felt her cheeks heat up slowly and her heart began to pound. _What? Why am I blushing? _

That was when Ariel reached to her bags and took out a red bikini. "Oh. You don't mind if I undress here, right Aisha?"

"N-n-no no. Of course not. Haha..." Aisha laughed nervously.

_Ugh, I don't feel so good.__ What's wrong with me?_" Aisha thought to herself as her body became feverish and hot. She had the sudden urge to _relieve _herself in the bathroom – away from Ariel. _Ariel…_

Unconsciously Aisha had already made her way to Ariel. She was surprised by her own actions. Aisha felt like she wasn't in control of her own body. Aisha suddenly wanted her hands on the spokeswoman.

_What am I doing? She's a girl... why am I having these feelings? What's going on? _

Aisha thought to herself again, closing her eyes tightly, all worried. "_It's useless...I can't stop..._" Aisha finally stood behind Ariel's naked back. Aisha's hands were getting closer to Ariel's chest.

"So, Aisha, what do think of the beach-" Ariel stopped in the middle of her question feeling something warm, sliding across her chest. Ariel's face immediately flushed red as she instinctively jumped. It was Aisha's hands rubbing her breasts together.

"A-Aisha, what are you doing?" Ariel was heavily confused as the small mage continued to massage and knead her sweater puppies. Ariel tried to defend herself from Aisha's attack by holding her arms away, but she was enjoying it more than let on. She was moaning rather loudly.

"Nn...A-Aisha?"

A flash of disappointment crossed Aisha's face. "Yours are so much bigger than mine..."

"W-What?" Ariel moaned. "P-please...Just stop Ms. Aisha~!" Ariel dropped the clothing in her hand, and pulled both of the mage's hands away.

Just then Ariel's heart skipped a beat. Her body felt limp and her senses dull. She just couldn't believe what just happened, something soft tasting lightly of raspberries pressed against her lips. As soon as Aisha broke away, Ariel felt a strange emptiness rising within her chest. Suddenly, that kiss wasn't enough to satisfy her. She wanted more - much more.

It's not like Aisha could explain her actions. All she knew was that her head began to spin and her crotch felt like it was on fire. Ariel's expression wasn't any different. She looked like she was in pain. That was when Aisha began to notice Ariel's figure. It's not like Aisha could have happened herself. Ariel was right there – defenseless and attractive.

Aisha noticed the dreamy state her face was in; she clasped her hand around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer.

"You know I've just noticed but, Ariel, you've worked so hard for all of us. Don't you think it's time that someone else gave you a little…service?" Aisha smiled sweetly.

"S-service?" _How do I get myself into these situations…?_

Aisha bent over pressing her lips against Ariel's chest and began licking her body. The blonde began softly moaning at the sweet sensation building up in her body. As if there was a sweet liquid on her chest that was gone, Aisha changed her target from her chest to her breasts nibbling on her pink pointy nipples.

A jolt of pleasure rushed through her body, her moaning became louder and she began to fidget and move her body. Aisha couldn't have any of that. With the flick of her finger, large fuchsia magic symbols appeared and with it a magical seal appeared. It was a doorway. Out of it stepped a shadowy figure; an exact doppelganger of Aisha but this one had had her hair tied into twin ponytails and she wore an extremely skimpy outfit. With a dark smirk spread across her face she made her way to the two. (Picture a Void Princess.)

"Ahl, do be a dear and hold her down for me."

"As you wish Mistress," Ahl licked her lips shorter as she held both of Ariel's arms in place as Aisha continued to assault her nipples. Aisha broke away for only a moment and almost jumped when her eyes travelled farther down and noticed the dark wet spot on Ariel's already mildly damp light pink panties.

"Ahl is my very own doppelganger servant, she'll do anything I ask of her," Aisha slid the panties off. The soaked fabric clung to Ariel for just a second before it trailed down her leg. Then, for the first time Ariel could even remember, she noticed the slightly pink inner folds out in the open. She had never been one to touch herself inappropriately and she hadn't explored her body, so it was a brand new thing for her, to see her body actually exposing itself.

"While we have fun, I want you to call me Mistress Aisha."

"M-Mistress Aisha?"

Aisha pulled her hand up a little, so that now her fingers were able to push on the inner folds of Ariel's vagina. Not only did they clasp down on Aisha's finger they seemed tense up showing just how much Ariel was enjoying. Aisha only used one finger at first then she pushed it straight onto where it felt good. She could tell because Ariel couldn't stop moaning.

"Nn Aisha-"

"Mistress Aisha."

"Mistress Aisha…please stop…Ah~"

Slowly but surely it slid past the folds, parting them. Ariel didn't know what it was supposed to feel like, but it felt amazing. Aisha' palm instinctively pressed down and she found that it had touched a pleasure center, judging by Ariel's sudden loud outburst but she didn't know where exactly she had touched.

"Why should I stop? Your body desperately wants to be punished." Aisha chuckled.

"Just look how wet you are." Ahl grinned.

"No~" the blonde managed through her moans, trying to calm herself down.

"Don't worry I'll loosen you up and make you feel even better." Her finger continued to delve into Ariel, getting just a tiny bit deeper with each thrust, her hips apparently joining into the motion, pulling back and pushing forward to get Aisha's finger in deeper and deeper. Her finger reached the second knuckle and instead of wiggling it back and forth in tiny increments, her hand had a mind of its own and started pulling out past the first knuckle and sliding in further each time.

Unbeknownst to Ariel, Ahl's left hand had found its hand up her body gently toying with her breasts. While Aisha was finally ramming her entire finger all the way inside the blonde, her palm mashing against her vagina furiously, Ahl's fingertips were busy pinching Ariel's nipple lightly, but increasingly forceful each time.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing? You're enjoying this very much aren't you?" Aisha wore a sadistic grin.

"I…ah…don't know!"

Ahl mirrored Aisha's expression as she slipped to the front, bringing her head to the blonde's perky pink nipples. "She's so cute. I can't help myself anymore!"

"I know right?"

Ahl couldn't stop herself anymore. She continuously brushed her tongue against the Cobo employee's small pink nipples but before long she began to suck and tease on them as if she were a baby. This took the blonde by surprise as a flash of ecstasy rose within her and she found herself moaning even louder.

"Mistress Aisha…something is happening to me…ah!"

"You're coming aren't you?"

"Coming...? Ah, ah, wait, nooo~"

Aisha watched Ariel's body buck and flail around and after what seemed like hours of thrashing she came down from what felt like heaven. She came. Aisha felt that warm, slick, moistness not only all over her finger but all over her palm and other fingers. Ariel's nipple now hurt as Ahl had been sucking and biting on it quite roughly; even though it had pushed Ariel to the point of orgasming.

"I think I could get used to this…"

Without knowing why, Aisha took her right hand, the one that had been inside Ariel and brought it to her face. She couldn't stop herself; put the tip of her finger into her mouth.

"Indeed." Similarly Ahl lowered her head to Ariel's glistening wet pussy, brushing her tongue against her wet entrance licking up every drop. The two continued to lick until they had cleaned up every drop of Ariel' essence.

"We honestly need to do this again sometime. Don't you agree?" Ariel couldn't say a word to Aisha's proposal, she was exhausted. So instead, she nodded slowly.

"Do you think we went too far?" Ahl giggled, crawling up to her Master who seemed as wet as she was. "May I?" She asked with a childlike innocence.

"I'd love nothing more but we are pressed for time." Aisha politely declined, hoping that the kiss she planted on her Servant's lips would be enough for now. It tasted of Ariel.

But Ahl had other plans. "Eek!" She forcibly pushed her master onto the bed, slipping her panties off in the process while she assaulted her master's crotch.

"Ahl!"

Ahl ignored her master's cries, moving her other hand up her body gently toying with her breasts. Before Aisha could call out to her, Ahl had already pressed her lips against hers. Aisha slightly taken aback didn't feel sick in any sense of the word; she actually kind of enjoyed it and eventually gave into it.

Her body was moving constantly, her breath frazzled with every touch of her fingers and tongue causing her hips to roll all over the bed. Ahl moved away and lowered her master's legs, pushing them wide, out to the sides. Ahl's mouth followed, kissing slowly down through her pink crevice. When she reached the top of the slit between Aisha's swollen vaginal lips she ran her tongue lightly down the middle, tasting her as her master gasped. Her head popped up, eyes open, and she said hoarsely.

"I'm coming! I'm coming, El-!" Aisha quickly blocked her mouth, not wanting anyone to hear that last part. From her downed position, Ahl grinned as she applied more pressure and speed to her masters love hole. She smiled pressing her tongue deeper, lapping up the juices that were spilling from her.

"Hah…hah…" Aisha panted slowly, trying hard to prevent herself from falling asleep. "Jeez…you didn't have to do that…"

"But I wanted to. If I had let you go on as you were, you would have jumped a certain someone if your 'fire' wasn't put out. Isn't that right, Master?"

"Quiet you…!" Aisha retorted. "Anyway, help her get dressed for now."

Aisha cleaned herself rather quickly and slipped on a new purple bikini, purple skirt with matching panties. She'd need the skirt so that hopefully no one would notice if she became 'damp'. Ahl slipped Ariel into a matching yellow two piece beach set that more than clearly showed off her large chest.

"Ek!." Aisha poked Ariel's chest with contempt. "Mistress Aisha?"

"Only call me that when we are alone, alright?" Aisha would have to swallow her pride for now.

"A-alright."

"If you'll excuse me Mistress, I have urgent business to take care of." Ahl bowed, looking to her damp crotch, before she faded back into a newly opened magic portal.

"Ready?" Aisha asked and the blonde nodded. They got out of the beach house to join with the others.

* * *

_A/N: Sadistic EM and VP combo FTW. _


End file.
